Fate Testarossa
Fate is the most recent and currently last member of the Avenging Sentai not to mention the youngest member of the team and yet she appears to be the strongest of them. Hunting for the Jewel Seeds Fate under orders from her mother came to earth in search of the Lost Logia known as the Jewel Seeds and collect them. Fate did not question the orders given and obey her beloved mother and thus with her familar Arf. Fate has traveled to Earth in her attempt to please her mother, Making new friends Fate one day was hunting down a Jewel Seed that had merge somekind of monster or what the people of Japan would call Kaijin and was taken by surprise thus resulted in Arf being hurt and Fate put into a corner. However she was saved when she heard singing and a Spider, a man on a bike and a girl clad in red armed with massive guns defeated the kaijin and thus allowed her to seal the Jewel Seed away. Her saviors would then help treat her wounds and Arf as well later after explaining to them her mission and the dangers of the Jewel Seeds she was given a choice to join them so they could find the Jewel Seeds together and Fate accepted in order to repay them for the kindness they showed her and thus she met two other allies of her saviors and became the newest member of the Avenging Sentai. Realtionships Chris Yukine: Chris is the one Fate has bonded to the most out of the Team. She sees her as a role model and big sister even more when she learned about Chris past and how Fine treated Chris similar to how her own mother treated her. Fate also is protective of Chris and is always there to help defend her against enemies and offering backup fire. Sho Yuuki: Fate owes Sho for helping her and Arf and for saving their lives. she tends to follows his instructions without agrument and even respects some of his descisions because she has faith in him. later on after Sho and the team helped her get over what her mother had done to her Fate begins to see them as her family. Takeshi Hongo: Fate when she met Hongo was unsure what to think of him exactly, but later on she started to see him as someone wise she was even more surprised when Hongo started to teach her about Earth and it history and studies she came to be a fast learner and even appricate the lessons and calls him Sensei. Takaya Aiba: Fate admittedly was shock to come across the Tekkaman as she was the most advanced out of all the members of the team. she however was able to get along with him well and work well with him in battle. as Takaya she gets treated as a kid by him and thus never really makes a good impression with him but both of them are aware of their destructive power and know that together they are a deadly force. Otoha : Fate when she first joined knew Otoha did not approve of her joining the team and agrued Fate would be of no help. Fate wanted to prove him wrong and showed what she could do but it seemed it was still not enough for him, but Fate decided to stay and repay her debt to Sho, Chris and Takeshi even though after a battle Otoha was quick to check her for injuries she soon realized he was just worried for her well being even more so then her mother. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Official Characters